Lincoln's Christmas
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Baby Lincoln gets to experience Christmas for the first time.


**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **This story takes place before 'The Beginning of a Friendship'**

 **Christmas Eve, 2005**

It was the day before Christmas, and in the living room six month year old Lincoln was sitting down on some blankets, he was really curious on what was going on. All over the house there were these green prickly things on the walls and stairs, strange colorful lights that were both in and out of the house, socks above the fireplace, and there was a tree with balls, white lines, lights, and star on the top in the living room.

He had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was both his sisters and parents were really excited.

He then hears footsteps approaching, he looks to the dinning room entrance and saw his older sisters: Lori, Leni, and Luna came in with cookies in their hands.

Lori: "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Leni looks at Lori in confusion, "Wait what's tomorrow?"

"Christmas Leni!"

Leni then brightens up, "Christmas! Oh my gosh! I wonder what Santa's going to give us?"

Luna finish's her cookie and shallows, "Well were going to find out today, since we're seeing him at the mall."

Leni jumps up and down in excitement, "YAY!"

Lincoln giggles over Leni's behavior, which attracted the three older sisters. Luna then walks over to him and gets down on her knees, "This so exciting Lincoln, it's your first Christmas and its going to be the best one you ever had." Luna rubs his head gently, which made him giggle some more, just then some spit came out of his mouth and onto his chin.

"Aw, you got some spit on ya."

Luna pulls out her rag and wiped it off his face, Leni and Lori then approached and got on there knees.

Lori grabs his hand and rubs it, "Yeah little bro, your going to love this holiday." Lori then spaces out as she looked over at the Christmas tree. "The best part is unwrapping the presents, I don't why but the sounds of the ripping paper always gets me excited."

Leni: "And Santa Clause is coming, and since you've been a little angel. He's going to give you lots of goodies."

Luna: "Yeah Lincoln, if I were him, I would give you a permeate spot on the nice list."

Lynn Sr. and Rita along with Luan and Lynn then came in with their coats on.

Rita: "Come on kids time to see Santa."

Leni and Lori got up and in a flash they both got into their jackets. Luna however went over to the coat rack and picked up Lincoln's winter clothes; she then goes over to Lincoln where she proceeded to put the clothes on him. After she was done Lincoln now looked like a little, orange marshmallow.

Luna then put her winter clothes on, and then picks him up. "Me and Lincoln are ready."

Lynn Sr. "Okay then let's go see Santa!"

* * *

Later at the mall the family were in the line to see Santa: Luna, Lori, Leni, and Luan were standing in front of their parents waiting in excitement for their turns, while Lincoln was in his stroller and Lynn Jr, was on Lynn's senior shoulders.

Looking around in his stroller, Lincoln could see a brown house with snow on it, there were candy canes, weird people in green with pointy ears, animals with antlers, and a big person with a white beard, wearing all red with a kid on his lap.

Lincoln watched in fascination as the big man in red and the kid talked; the man then places the kid down and another kid took her place.

Leni's smiling face then hovers over the stroller she points over at the man in red. "See that man over there Lincoln? That's Santa Clause!"

So that was Santa? Lincoln didn't know what to think of him. I mean he thought he would be happy to see him since his sisters were constantly talking about him, but seeing him now Lincoln couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

About an hour later it was finally the Loud family's turn. Lori went up first onto Santa's lap, "Ho, Ho, Ho! Hello little girl! What's your name?"

"I'm Lori."

"Oh, that's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Now what do you want for Christmas?"

"I would like a Barbie deluxe house."

"Have you been good."

"I sure have."

"Well then I'll gladly give you it."

"Great!"

Lori gets off and was shortly replaced by Leni.

"Hi Santa I'm Leni."

"Hello Leni, what would you like for Christmas?"

"A new hairbrush and a adorable jacket please."

"Can do, now have a save journey back home to Royal Woods."

Leni looks at Santa in confusion, "Wait I thought I was in Royal Woods?"

Santa laughed, "Oh your a funny girl."

"No, that's my sister Luan."

"Ho, Ho, Ho," Santa puts Leni down and it was now Luna's turn.

Luna gets up on Santa's lap, "Hello Santa, I'm Luna Loud."

"Nice to meet you Luna, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I would like a Polly Pocket please, and a gift for my little brother Lincoln. It's his first Christmas and I would like to make it special."

Santa smiles at Luna, "That's very generous of you. I'll make sure he'll get a special gift."

"Thank you Santa." Luna gives Santa a hug before she gets off. After her Luan and Lynn went on together, Luan told Santa that she wanted a puppet and Lynn simply said ball. After they were done Leni picks up Lincoln from his stroller and carried him to Santa. Lincoln felt a little afraid when he got close to him, and when Leni placed him on Santa's lap he felt like he was going to need a potty change.

"Hello little boy! What would you like for Christmas?"

Lincoln then starts crying in fear, seeing her brother cry Lynn jr. gets angry. "Santa hurting Lincoln!"

Rita holds the fuming two year old back, "No honey, Lincoln's just scared."

Lori takes Lincoln off Santa's and gently shushed him as she rubbed his back.

Leni: "Sorry Santa."

"That's okay he's just to little, well have to wait a couple years before he's ready to sit on my lap."

"Okay Santa."

Lincoln continues crying as Lori comforted him, "Its okay Lincoln, he isn't going to hurt you."

Lori rocks him a couple times, before she places him back into his stroller. She then puts in his binky, which did help calm him down to the point were he stopped whimpering, but had tears still running down his face. Rita took this cue to leave, "Come on kids."

They waved goodbye to Santa, and they spent the rest of their day at the mall.

* * *

When they got home the Louds spent the rest of their Christmas Eve by watching classic Christmas specials, sang some carols, made Christmas crafts. and had a great feast. It was then time for bed, the girls placed milk and cookies for Santa on the coffee table before they ran upstairs for bed.

Luna however had lagged behind as she turned and went into her baby brother's room.

Luna peeks over the crib as she peered down at her little brother who was sleeping peacefully, with his Bun-Bun held tightly in his arms.

Luna then said in a quite voice, "Good night Lincoln, pleasant dreams."

Luna tip toes out of the room, leaving Lincoln to sleep and have peaceful dreams.

* * *

The dreams however ended the next morning when he heard Luna's voice call to him.

"Wake up little bro. It's time to get up."

Lincoln lets out a small yawn, as he stretched out and open his eyes. He then smiles at his sister who leaned down and picked him up.

"Merry Christmas Lincoln."

Lincoln babbles in response; Luna carries him out of his room and down into the living room where the rest of the siblings had already open up their presents, they were either playing or looking at their stuff. Seeing Lincoln they all greeted him a merry Christmas.

Luna places him down; Rita walks up to him with Christmas gifts in her hands.

"Look what Santa left you honey."

Rita places the gifts in front of Lincoln, Lincoln crawled up to them, he uses his finger to scratch the wrappers until it came loose. The parents and girls watched with smiles on their faces as Lincoln tears open the wrappers; after he tore off the last piece it revealed a teddy bear. Lincoln hugged it tightly; as he hugged the bear his parents helped open his other gifts which revealed lots of other stuffed animals and some baby stuff.

Lincoln cuddled with the other stuffed animals, which made the sisters smile at the cute site, Rita takes a picture of this moment.

After the gift opening the rest of day was great with them going out and playing in the snow.

Later that night they had another wonderful feast. Lincoln stared happily from his highchair as he watched his family ate, in his mind Lincoln had a lot of fun and he came to realize that this Christmas was great, and he would look forward to it coming again and again for years to come.

 **A/N Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
